BRUTALITY
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: No description available, but if your curious, you best be ready to be shocked, I'm on a whole different level in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Brutality

Chapter 1

I wanted to do separation as my new update, but I lost it, so I thought I get this out of the way before the 8th. I'll let you guess what happens on the 8th.

Anyway, enjoy.

Kate retreated from Garth, turning her head.  
"I-I'm sorry, I can't do it...I-I don't love you Garth." She whispered.  
"I love Humphrey."  
It was at that time that they heard the sound of pain in the form of a voice. They each turned to the source to see Humphrey tumbling down the side of the valley.  
Many, including Kate, rushed to his side.

Kate

I gazed upon his bleeding body. Like a waterfall, blood poured down over his head. I took a step back, disgusted by all the gaping wounds and blood. I nearly threw up.  
One of his friends, Salty, stepped closer.  
He too had a look of horror on his face, everyone around him did.  
However, it was Salty's actions that would cause what happened next.  
"H-Humphrey?" He whispered, lightly prodding Humphrey with his claw.  
The corpse came to life, spitting Salty's throat.  
I froze in place.  
"H-he-he just murdered his best friend?" I said fearfully. "Humphrey isn't a murderer...is he?"  
The corpse had lifeless blue eyes that seemed to pierce the soul, installing a deep, overwhelming fear.  
"Who are you?" He growled viciously. "Answer me or I will kill you."  
The other wolves were just as frightened as I was and all the other omegas had already run away from the scene of terror.  
An evil and devious grin formed upon his face as he licked his lips.  
"Humphrey?" I whispered, stepping closer.  
I looked into his eyes, and I saw no response nor clue. He did not know me. That blow to the head must have caused amnesia, but why would he murder all of his friends?  
I did not know, but this...this was not Humphrey.  
He snarled angrily and jumped me, pinning me to the ground.  
I screamed for my life, unable to do much else. The kicking and screaming did nothing more than anger him.  
However, Hutch had knocked him off me.  
"Humphrey!" Hutch growled. "Back off!"  
He simply laughed it off, giving a slight shrug. He was not intimidated in the slightest.  
"Kate!" Hutch said, looking to me. "What do we do?"  
"All alphas..." I commanded hesitantly. How could I unleash all these alphas against my love? How could I kill him? His growling snapped me from my trance and I realized that it wasn't him, this was not the wolf I loved. "Attack!"  
All at once, all alphas on the site attacked, but Humphrey did not seem bothered, he fought them off, killing two thirds of them without even breaking a sweat.  
With everyone either dead or unconscious, he then turned to me.  
He launched himself at me, but his move was sluggish, and I easily countered, knocking him to the ground.  
"Humphrey!" I began. "Ple-" at that instant, my vision turned to a fading red mist as I felt my neck become engulfed in flames.  
I looked up to him, as he stared upon me evilly.  
I desperately gasped for air as I watched him lick the blood from his paws.  
My lungs yearned for air and it felt as though they were going to burst.  
The blood spilled over into my throat and I found it impossible to breathe.  
"I-I love you." I whispered, reaching out to him.  
It hurt, the wolf I loved was no longer the wolf I used to know, he had killed my friends, his friends and now me. It hurt. It was a deep scarring pain that would never heal. Nevertheless, I still loved him.


	2. Filler

Brutality  
Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. Somehow, I wasn't sure exactly how, I was still alive. I reached up with my paw, stroking the skin where I had been cut. A deep scab had formed and ran all the way across my neck.  
Such a wound should have been fatal. Then suddenly my mind was lead to how I had received that scar.  
Humphrey? My mind was bogged and flooded with a mess of questions. Why, even if he had suffered amnesia, would he have attacked his best friend? Why would he attack me, he had always admired me, adored even. So why would he have tried to kill me?  
I shivered involuntarily as I pictured that grim smile of his. It was an insane and bloodthirsty smile, and it struck fear deep into my heart.  
I sat up, finally scanning my surroundings. I was...Home? In my den? Again, more questions arose, and I find myself frustrated from the lack of answers.  
"Oh Good..." A voice called from behind. "You're awake."  
I turned to see my sister Lilly rise from the ground with a stretch.  
I softly massaged my throbbing head as I replied.  
"Yeah, but I have so many questions."  
Lilly sat beside me, listening intently.  
"Like?"  
"Well, for one thing...How am I alive? This was a lethal wound, so..."  
She gave a nod, unsheathing her claws as she gently pressed them against the wound.  
"At first glance It would seem lethal, yes, but upon taking a closer look, one discovers that he the claws just barely missed every important vein." He said a she placed the tip of her claw against an important vein.  
"Okay, then answer me this...Even if he has amnesia, why would Humphrey attempt to kill me? Why would he kill his best friend?"  
Lilly simply shook her head. "I'm not real sure, but one things for sure is that he's dangerous. He nearly killed Garth, if it wasn't for Mom and Dad, he would have killed Garth."  
My eyes fell to the ground as reality began to sink in. This was no dream, it was more than real.  
I stood, staring out to the world outside hesitantly, deciding my next decision.  
"Lilly, if I'm not back in a week or two, then it's safe to assume that I am dead."  
She shot up off the ground, grabbing my arm. "Wait! Where are you going?"  
I pulled her arm off mine and started out the den.  
"I'm going to go find Humphrey."  
I then ran off, without listening to what she had to say.  
I had to make him remember, to see who he was.  
I ran all over Jasper searching for him, with no success. I had to expand my boundaries.


	3. Chapter 3

Brutality  
Chapter 3

I lost my grasp of time as I had been searching for nearly two days now. I was hungry, tired and on the verge of breaking. I had journeyed far beyond the boundaries of Jasper, still I was unsuccessful, having found not even a single hair from his back. I was starting to get a little worried, he was out there by himself. He could get hurt. As I stopped to catch my breath, an uneasy feeling crept up my spine. I scanned the area around me, but all I could see were trees, rocks and grass. Yet I could not escape the feeling that I was being watched.  
"I know you're there!" I called. Honestly, I actually didn't know if there was anyone hiding from me, but I had to be sure. "Come out! Show yourself!"  
Four wolves emerged from the trees and bushes. Among them were Garth and Hutch. "Why are you following me?" I demanded. They gave a nervous chuckle as they approached me.  
"Your sister told us to follow you." Hutch answered as he stepped forward.  
That was a legitimate surprise. Lilly was an Omega, so how could she order four alphas around like they were a bunch of pups.  
"Lilly. sent you?" I spoke back. "What authority does she have over you? Since when can an Omega simply order around an alpha, especially one like you Garth?"  
"Since we got engaged." He replied with a nervous and timid tone.  
Everyone's jaws hit the ground, including my own. We were awestruck. Not only was being he nervous and timid, but he was engaged to Lilly. It just seemed so unreal. Why would... Then it hit me. They must have fallen for each other while Humphrey and I made our way back to Jasper.  
Still, I was unsure if I had heard him correctly.  
"Come again?"  
He nodded, sticking his chest out as he dropped his nervous feelings. "We got engaged." He shouted proudly.  
Again, his words struck us like a shockwave.  
"Why? Why?" I questioned. I wasn't sure why Garth would marry Lilly, he had to have a motive, something he wanted, that he would only have access to through Lilly. "What could you possibly have to gain from marrying my sister?"  
He glared angrily at me, as if he had been insulted. "Why? Why?! Because we love each other! The only thing I want from her is a happy life, a family!" He said with great pride.  
I wanted to believe him. To believe that my little sister had found that one very special wolf, but for some reason, it was too difficult. I dropped the subject, turning to continue my search. However, my legs betrayed me and I collapsed. I lied upon the ground, pawing hopelessly at the dirt.  
"Kate!" Hutch called, immediately hurrying to help me up. "Are you alright?"  
I responded with a nod. "Y-yeah, yeah...I'm fine, I'm fine, just tired is all." I answered. I had wanted to leave out the part about being hungry, but my stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"Sounds like you're hungry too." Hutch chuckled.  
My head dropped as I blushed shamefully. This was simply outright embarrassing. I was a full grown Alpha, so I should be able to take care of myself.  
"Yeah, I guess I just got so caught up with what I was doing that I forgot to eat or sleep." I answered, holding my gut.  
The four wolves chuckled simultaneously as the embarrassment and shame I felt only grew.  
"Come on." Hutch laughed. "Let's find some shelter. Besides, your mom'll skin me alive if I let anything happen to you."  
I chuckled lightly as I simply agreed. That definitely sounded like my mom. Intimidating and threatening, that was Eve alright.  
We walked for a few minutes before we found a large cave which we would occupy for the night.  
I took a short nap while everyone else went out on a hunt.  
Rest however, would not come to me. Just as I ha gotten comfortable and began to drift off, I heard the sound of footsteps coming from outside the den. There was no way they were back already.  
I stood, facing a wolfess who stood in the entrance of the cave.  
Her fur was brown and her body slouched. Her eyes were staring lifelessly forward. A deep scar ran down the entire left side of her face.  
Her eyes did not wander, nor did they react to light or motion, her head did however, followed me wherever I moved. At first I hadn't noticed her ears twitching wildly. By this fact alone, I was able to deduce that her hearing was perfect. I stood still, leaving only the silence between us, yet her ears continued to twitch. She could still hear something, but I didn't know what. Could it have been my breath?  
"What are you doing in my home?" She asked with a subtle and calm tone.  
I moved up a little closer. When I got within arms reach, she became defensive, her body straightened up, revealing massive muscles that her slouch had hidden.  
"I don't wish to fight, we just needed a place to stay." I answered.  
This wolf was a curious one. She was calm and composed.  
"We? There are no other wolves here." She replied.  
I nodded. "Three others, they've left to catch us some food." I said, waving my paw across her face.  
Strangely enough, her eyes did not follow, so either she had umbrella me focus or she was blind. I chose focus, as a blind wolf was absurd, it would be nearly impossible to survive.  
"Yes." She said, pulling my paw out of her face. "I'm blind, now if you don't mind..." She said patiently.  
I gave a nervous chuckle as I pulled my paw back.  
"Oh, yeah. S-sorry." I followed her to the back of the den, sitting beside her.  
"So, why did you stay? Clearly your an alpha."  
Again, how she came to know this with an inability to see, I did not know. "Well, I haven't slept in a while so...I'm really in no condition to hunt."  
"I see." She responded, her face directed towards me. "I know something that will help, but you have to trust me."  
"Alright." She move around to my back, lifting her paw up to perform something.  
"Kate!"  
I turned to see Hutch, Garth and the two other wolves come running towards us.  
"Look out!" They called as the all jumped the wolf.  
She simply smirked.  
She moved swiftly and fluently, knocking Hutch's feet out from underneath him, causing him to fall face first into the ground and slide a ways. She disposed of the other two wolves quickly and efficiently, before she jumped on Garth's head and using a powerful an quick flip, sent him soaring into he wall. To top it all off, all this occurred within no less than ten seconds. She stood on the other side of the group of alphas, giggling innocently like a child.  
I was shocked by her skill and overall power. It only made it harder for me to believe she was blind.  
"Wait!" I shouted, halting them. "It's okay, she's a friend."  
They all stood, rubbing their heads.  
"Friend? What kind of friend attacks your other friends?"  
"Well, you did jump her."  
They all sighed in defeat.  
She continued to giggle as she returned to what she was previously doing.  
"But she was going to attack you!" Hutch answered, pulling himself off the ground.  
"No...I wasn't, I was going to give her a massage." She replied, pressing her paws against my back.  
She began to press harder and stroked back and forth.  
I nearly collapsed as it felt so good. All that stress and concern left me as I lied upon the ground.  
"Oh my gosh, that's amazing."  
The others, excluding Garth, began to snicker, most likely amused by the context. Imagining something entirely different than what I said.  
I rested my head on my paws as she continued.  
I felt my eyes growing heavy.  
"I'm Nicky."  
"Kate." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

Lilly

I lied still upon the ground, watching the entrance to my home, eagerly awaiting Garth's return.  
"I hope he found Kate and that they're both okay." I whispered to myself.  
"Lilly quit moping around, they'll be okay. We sent our best alphas after her." My mother demanded.  
I couldn't help it, I loved Garth so much that I didn't know what I'd do if something happened to him. It had only been a few hours since I sent them off after Kate, and already I missed him. I would have given anything to have them all return safely, to be able to hold in my arms. I would never let him go again.  
However, after seeing Humphrey simply devastate our alphas, I was really worried for them.  
"I wish it were that easy." I answered. "But you saw what Humphrey did. They wouldn't stand a chance on their own. There's no way they'll be able to take him without hurting him...They'll have to kill him."  
Mom became frozen by my words. Hesitantly, she spun around.  
"Humphrey may not be my child, but it won't come to that. They'll all bring him back. Kate will bring them all back alive." She said.  
I nodded, resting my head on my paws. She was my mother, I had to agree with her, but I still had my doubts. As much as it killed me to day it, I didn't think any of them would come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Brutality 4

Kate

I was running as fast as I could, following the scent I had found. It was without a doubt Humphrey. I was on his trail, and when I found him, I could take him home and I could protect him forever, but first I was to restore his memory.  
I followed the scent into a clearing, where it only grew stronger.  
However, it instantaneously changed direction, and I would not let it simply go. I was determined to find him.  
I was distracted from the scent by a scream, it sounded scared and hurt, and just as the voice sounded scared, I too was frightened by this shriek, but unfortunately, it was coming right from where I was headed.  
I was lead into a clearing, in which sat a small, secluded den.  
I slowly entered, and a different smell washed over me. The stench of blood and death poured over me like water.  
Due to the darkness, I could barely see, so I squinted to make out the object ahead of me.  
The light shined in over the object revealing Humphrey hunched over a large black wolf.  
A maniacal laugh echoed through the den as he stood up and turned to face me.  
"You were stupid to follow me." He smirked.  
I was once more confused by his behavior.  
"Why are you killing all these wolves? Why were you trying to kill me?"  
He simply padded over beside me, unsheathing his claws as he ran them across my neck.  
I felt his cold claws digging into my skin, and it began to burn, but I withheld all cries of pain.  
"You know, it really is strange how you survived...perhaps I had simply missed, shall we find out?" He laughed.  
That awful laugh, that horrific and terrifying laugh, echoed through my head freezing me cold as his words sunk in.  
He looked me in the eye, unsheathing the claws on both of his paws.  
I could hear my own breath as everything seemed to speed up, but it all seemed to take an eternity as he approached me.  
I tried to shake myself from my fear, but it had gripped me tightly and my body wouldn't move.  
He ran his claw up my neck, stopping at the underside of my jaw as he pulled it up to meet his.  
He smiled deviously as our eyes met. He was truly horrifying as I saw nothing but a burning hatred in his eyes. As he pulled his paw back, I felt myself only further succumbing to my fear as I still could not move.  
Everything seemed to slow down as he brought it down.  
However, when I did not feel it make contact, I opened my eyes and found him being tackle to the ground by Hutch.  
He had saved me from Humphrey, but I was still reeling in confusion as to why I would need to be saved from Humphrey.  
As I shook myself from my thoughts and my fear, I stood up, looking back to Hutch, who was now soaring through the air.  
He hit the wall with the back of his head. He cried out as he slid down the wall, lifeless and drained.  
My heart stopped again and my fear returned as I watched Humphrey leap at him.  
At this point, The two other wolves Hutch had brought with him were attempting to pull Humphrey back and off of Hutch, but Humphrey was locked on, focused an determine to kill Hutch. He threw his head out further, catching Hutch's throat with the tips of his teeth, ripping it open.  
Hutch fell lifelessly to the ground, blood spilling out of his throat like a river. Humphrey then turned his attention to the two wolves holding him.  
They were now terrified and trembling at Humphrey's killing capability. So, with a simple kick, he sent them to the ground, cutting open both of their throats before turning back to me.  
"Now..." He whispered as he locked his lips. "Perhaps we can continue without any interruptions, hmm? Oh yes that would be wonderful."  
He walked up beside me and I cowered beneath him, unable to move as he simply struck me on the side of the neck. Instantaneously, everything turned black and I hit the ground.

I felt the ground beneath me disappear as something was wrapped tightly around my two fore legs, pulling them further back, further apart than they were meant to, an this strained my chest a I felt myself hanging. I winced at the pain as I slowly opened my eyes.  
We had not left the den where I had encountered Humphrey. As the realization struck me, I looked around the den, finding the three bodies still lying there. Frightened and concerned, I tried to move over to them, but I felt that my paws would not move. I looked up to them to find myself suspended by a thick vine that I could not break. I struggled to break free, I had to get out before he got back. I had no way of knowing what he would do to me.  
"Ah...You're awake." He welcomed with a twisted whisper. "That means we can have twice the fun." He snickered as he once again unsheathed his claws. I felt his paw pressed against my belly, digging into my skin. At first I resisted the urge to scream, but as he dug deeper, I could not contain the pain. He pulled his claws up along my belly, up to my chest, removing his claws from my skin and shaking the blood off of them. Why was he doing this? I had no idea, I was so confused, and the pain didn't help me to think either.  
As he removed his claws from my stomach, I felt some relief and I could breathe once more.  
"Oh yes." He grinned evilly, his ice cold blue eyes staring into my soul, freezing my in place. "We will indeed have so much fun."  
My eyes did not leave his paws as he held them in front of my face. He gently began to stroke my cheek.  
"So young, so beautiful, so...disgusting."  
That hurt more than any physical pain he could inflict on me. I felt my heart stop as I gazed lifelessly into the ground. He had been my best friend since I could remember, so why would he be doing this.  
He continued to gently stroke the side of my face, eventually digging his claws into my skin again, this time under my eye. There was no resisting the urge to scream this time, it was too much, too much to contain.  
I cried out as he drug his claws around the outside of my right eye. I can only imagine everyone in the world being able to hear it.  
"You're so sick and disgusting." He growled, pulling his paw back. "The very sight of you makes me want to vomit."  
I felt the warm tears pouring form my eyes and mixing with the blood as my body ached along with the pain of my soul.  
"Why?!" I screamed, gasping for air. "Why are you doing this?"  
He cocked his head sideways.  
"Why?" He whispered. "Why?"  
He struck hard at my ribs, ripping the skin from my bones as I called out in pain. "You have to remember!"  
If I could get him to remember, it would all go back to normal. He would stop this torture and we would go home together and everything would be as it should be.  
"Remember?" He whispered. "Remember what? The train ride home? The howl, the log sledding, the bears? You see...Kate I haven't forgotten anything."  
I froze up again, once more unable to move. My worst fears came true as I realized what he was saying was...true. He hadn't forgotten, he truly was a mad, cold blooded murderer.  
"I know. Let's play a game, first one to scream loses."  
He said, dragging his claws down my side.  
I winced at the pain, stifling my scream. I was utterly afraid of what would happen should I scream.  
When he finally finished ripping open my sides, I asked him.  
"W-what will happen if I lose?" I said, gasping for air.  
"If you lose, then I'll take what you so proudly hold dear."  
That was absolutely monstrous, there was no way that this was Humphrey. No way.  
"What if I win?"  
"You get nothing..." He answered with a snicker. "You see, this is my fun time, and I'm going to strip you of your pride regardless."  
No way, this wolf was mad, mad with a lust for blood and body. A wolf with an insatiable desire to destroy an kill. He truly was horrifying.  
"Now..." He continued. "Just lean back and relax...while I enjoy myself."  
I could not hold back the tears any longer. "But why? Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were-"  
I was cut off mid sentence by a slap across the face.  
"You thought wrong. We were never friends, I never loved you. I've always despised you."  
My body grew stiff and I could not reply. "B-bu..."  
He growled as he turned away. "I've always hated your 'better than everyone else' attitude. You always treat everyone like they're weak and incapable of self defense, of anything...Like were pups. That's what I hate about you, but I have always desired your body."  
Humphrey, this wasn't not, could not be him. A mad lust driven wolf who desired only to kill, deprive and continue to kill. Had he always been like this?  
This horrific realization opened up my mind to so many other things.  
Was he even an omega? I was scared, hurt and confused, and he as only furthering my pain through mental and physical torture.  
"But don't worry, if you love me, I'll make you mad like me, and we can live together."  
This was unbelievable, and I was unimaginably scared. I couldn't move, and the jolts of pain pulsing through my body did little to help.  
"Now, let's continue our little game shall we?" He whispered, his muzzle so close our noses were almost touching. I shook my head. "No...No please."  
"Oh, but there's still fun to be had."  
Before I could protest, he wrapped his paw around my muzzle, holding it together tight and covering my nose, cutting off my supply of oxygen. I began to squirm and struggle, screaming through his paw with what was only muffled shouts. I felt my lungs shrinking, only they felt as though they would explode. I began scratching at his paw, cutting and ripping, hoping and praying my attempts would be enough to force him to release as I felt everything fading an compressing as it began to turn black.  
"You see, silence is so much better."  
However he refuse to let go, and my lungs only continued to scream with pain as I faded away.  
Suddenly, his paw was removed and I gasped for breath, sucking in as much air as I could with moans of pain following.  
"You-you monster. There's no way your Humphrey!"  
He simply laughed. "I told you a long time ago, there are plenty of things you do not know about me. Besides, you shouldn't talk..." He said, reaching for my muzzle again.  
I turned my head in the other direction, denying him access.  
He simply laughed as he pulled back. "I told you, please be quiet, your voice not only ruins the moment, but it gives me a headache."  
He said, he reached down to my belly, opening the enormous gash he created earlier.  
My body burned furiously as he stuck his paw into the wound, shifting it around inside the room. I could feel the blood, my blood, rushing onto his paw as he pushed deeper into my belly.  
It burned. I winced at the pain, using everything I had left to keep myself from screaming.  
"Oh you're tough, you really must not want to lose." He grinned. "But this game is not over."  
He dug deeper, his entire paw was now completely buried in the wound.  
I felt myself growing tired as I was unable to keep my eyes open. I struggled to stay awake as I felt my energy draining along with my blood.  
I began to pant and flinch as he only pushed his paw deeper into my abdomen, reaching upward towards my chest. I could feel his fur rubbing against my organs as they shifted around his paw.  
This pain, it was so unbelievable and unbearable, I wanted to die, so badly. It would be over then.  
I felt his paw gently touch my lungs, and the pain shot through me like a bullet.  
"Ah...There it is." He laughed, reaching even further up.  
My chest burned and I was fading fast. I was sure to die, no way I would make it out of this. He grabbed my ribs and began to pull.  
I bit down hard on my tongue, forcing the screams back down my throat, as fear drove me not to scream, as my punishment for losing would be far worse than I could imagine, than any form of torture.  
"So Kate...give up?"  
I held my tongue, for if I had spoken, it would have been a scream of pain.  
I felt my blood mixing with my sweat as it slowly slid down my face.  
"No? Well then."  
He pulled harder, and I felt my teeth pierce completely through my tongue, nearly cutting it in half. Pain stabbed my chest as I shouted through my shut muzzle, resulting in a muffled groan. I felt the bone giving away, cracking, breaking, grinding away as he twisted and pulled.  
Finally, his strength was enough to completely break the rib in half.  
This pain I could not contain, even with the chilling fear of consequences. I cried out as hard and loud as I could.  
I felt his paw moving around inside me.  
He pulled his paw out as I began to sob uncontrollably.  
With what vision I had left, he showed me the rib. He had ripped it right off.  
"Tsk...Tsk...that game was short and no fun, but you lose..."  
My eyes shut involuntarily as he cut the vines.  
"But don't worry, I have dozens of more games we can play."  
I felt my ribs grind to dust as I hit the ground, landing in the gallons of my own blood that had been spilled all over the den. I opened my eyes again and gazed out the entrance, reaching for the light as I slowly tried to crawl, but my body would not move fast enough to escape him.  
Pain and sorrow had completely engulfed me, and I was nearly dead. I would not live this time, there was absolutely zero survivability, and to think that he was just getting started.  
I felt him grab my hind paw, flipping me over and tying me to the ground.  
"Now, on to the next game..."  
I shook my head, whimpering a I shivered with pain. "P-please...please...No more! No more!" I begged. "Just kill me now!"  
He grinned wickedly as he denied me mercy. "Oh no, the fun has just begun."

My friends, my love, my body had al been broken, and I was about to lose my pride and purity. Life for me was pointless and near it's end. Oh how I looked so forward to that sweet relief from pain and sadness.


	5. Chapter 5

Brutality 5

Garth

We entered the den that the horrid stench had been coming from, an what lie inside was worse than the stench. Bodies lie scattered across the floor, blood soaking everything. The walls, ceiling, the floor. It was like something straight out of a nightmare. The bodies of Hutch and his alphas were sprawled out across the floor.  
Our mouths hung agape as we witnessed the horror.  
Then a slight movement caught my eye as I looked up to see Humphrey peeling the skin off of Kate.  
"Well..." He said deviously. "Looks like we have some interruptions."  
He stood up, towering over Kate's body. He then took off running, knocking everyone aside but Nicky. He stopped just on the other side of our group.  
"You win this game Kate, but there will be more...And everyone will play."  
Kate looked up to him with lifeless, bloody eyes, looking tormented and hurt as he ran off.  
Once I was back up on my feet, I started to give chase, but was stopped by Kylee. "No, we'll catch him later, for now, let's tend to these wolves.  
I nodded and turned back to face the bodies.  
I still did not believe that it was Humphrey could have done this. I padded in slowly, looking over each body I passed. I reached Kate, who was lying unconscious on the ground. She had already lost enough blood to practically fill a lake, and she was still bleeding.  
"Lilly will not be happy about this." I muttered to myself.  
I turned back to Nicky and Kylee, who were standing idly behind me. "Guys...better start digging."  
I then looked back down at her body. Her body had been ripped to pieces and there wasn't a spec of fur that hadn't been covered in blood.  
The skin on her hind thighs had been carved out. She was also missing some skin on her side and back. I rolled her over and she groaned silently . It was a breathless and pained groan, she was dying.  
Her stomach had a large gash where she had been cut, and then had the wound stretched apart.  
She looked to me with her lifeless yellow eyes, barely able to hold them open as she struggled to continue breathing. She moved her lips as if she was trying to make out words, but I could not tell. The back side of her paws as well as the underside of her legs had been cut to prevent escape. She was in horrible condition, and it was stunning as well as chilling to see Humphrey's true capabilities.  
I picked her up, her pain was so great that she couldn't scream or groan, and she could barely breathe.  
"Hold on Kate." I whispered, throwing her over my back. "We'll get you home and have you patched up.  
She didn't respond, I doubt she could have anyway.

Lilly

It had been an entire day since I had sent Garth, Hutch and those two other wolves out to find Kate. I was beginning to worry. I had no doubt in my mind that Humphrey would kill them, even though I did not want it to happen, I knew it was a high possibility.  
I was getting scared, and wasn't sure what to do. However, my spirits were lifted when one of our alphas came sprinting in.  
"Garth's here, and he's got Kate and two other wolves with him."  
I shot up off the ground, and my mom came running in.  
"What?" She screamed."They're back?"  
The wolf nodded slightly before continuing on to catch his breath.  
"Yes, he says to get your healer tools ready, it's an emergency."  
Eve hurried to the back of the den, grabbing everything in her possession.  
A billion thoughts ran through my head when I saw Garth come running in.  
"Eve!" He screamed, running the body over to her. "You'll have to work quick if you want to save her."  
He said, setting Kate down gently beside her.  
As he gasped for air, he looked to me. The sweat and blood from the body rolled down his face and neck as he padded towards me with weary and trembling muscles.  
"I'm sorry Lilly..." He whispered. "I did everything I could."  
I simply pulled him in holding him tight.  
"It's okay, you did your best, and hey you're both alive right? I'm so glad you made it back."  
When he did not respond, I pulled away to see he had passed out. He must've run a long ways to get Kate here to give her a fighting chance.  
I couldn't help but chuckle as I sat him on the ground. "Go ahead and gets some sleep. You deserve it."  
I said, gently stepping over him  
I then turned my attention to Kate, who by some miracle was still alive, and awake. Her breathing was soft, gentle and weak, and she looked ready to go at any second.  
I could not believe my eyes.  
I held my muzzle as I felt my stomach forcing it's way up into my mouth.  
"Mom will-"  
"Shhh!" She commanded, not looking away from Kate.  
I understood completely, she would need all of her concentration if she were to save Kate.  
Realizing that I was of no help to Kate, I turned to the two wolves standing before me.  
One seemed strange and the other seemed normal.  
"So, who are you two? And did you see what happened to Kate?"  
Both shook their heads.  
I knew Humphrey did it, but why and how exactly?  
"I'm Nicky." The one with brown fur answered. "And yes, I am blind."  
I nodded hesitantly, amazed by such an unusual wolf.  
"And I'm Kylee..." The other announced. "I also understand that A wolf named Humphrey is doing this?"  
I nodded slowly, curious as to why she knew. "Yes, why?"  
"Could you please not kill him?"  
This was an unacceptable request, there was no way he could be taken alive.  
"Absolutely not, it would be too high of a risk." I replied.  
"Please...you have to!"  
"Oh yeah? Why?"  
Her head fell to the ground. "Because he's my brother."


	6. Chapter 6

Brutality 6

Lilly

Eve launched from her spot by Kate, pinning Kylee to the ground.  
"What did you say?" She growled viciously, holding her teeth just above Kylee's throat.  
Kylee kicked Eve off of her and got up.  
"I said he's my brother, and killing me won't solve anything. Besides, you really should keep your attention focused on that wolf there."  
She was right, killing her wouldn't solve anything.  
"Mom, Kate needs you...Now!"  
She glared at Kylee as she turned back to Kate and continued.  
That was the maddest I had ever seen mom.  
"But you have to understand, Humphrey was always mentally unstable, especially since he...er...we lost our parents. He was left on his own and forced to kill and survive on his own. It's probably because it's all he's known. Ever since he was a pup, he was fragile and sensitive."  
I stood there, taking in all she had just said. "Well, that doesn't excuse him." I answered.  
She shook her head in agreement. "Without a doubt, but he's still the only family I have left. If it he were yours, you'd ask the same."  
I gave a nod. She was definitely right, I would ask them to spare Kate's life if she were in his place.  
"Humphrey has always been mentally I'll...but this is completely different. Has he been introduced to any kind of stress lately?"  
I shook my head, I had no clue. I hadn't exactly been the best friend that I could have been.  
"Not that I know of...But Kate has been with him a lot recently. When...and if she wakes up, you can ask her."  
Kylee bit her lip as she looked upon the body. "Yeah...when she wakes up."

Kylee

I stepped out, Nicky following behind me.  
"Are you going to be okay?" She asked gently.  
I sighed and nodded slightly.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to be fine...Everything's going to be fine."  
I looked up to the sky, searching for an answer, but it's not like the clouds had the answer.  
"Come on Nicky." I continued. "We need to find us somewhere to sleep."

Lilly

It was the middle of the night, and mom was still awake, standing beside Kate. I suppose her desperation was great, for there was nothing more she could do, yet she still stood there, fiddling with her tools. As I lied down to sleep, Kate shot up, her eyes wide and full of fear.  
"He's coming!" She screamed. "Mom!" grasping mother by the neck, she pulled her closer. "He's coming! And he's going to kill us all!"  
Mom was so shocked, she recoiled a bit, even after Kate had passed out again.  
I stood up, I knew what this meant.  
"Humphrey's coming." I announced.  
Mother further recoiled, shivering with fears, something that I had never seen in her.  
"N-nonsense..." She laughed nervously, acting as if Kate had been joking. "She's just imagining things." She whispered to herself. She knew as well as I did, that what Kate had said was true.  
"Mom, we need you to focus on Kate, do not worry about anything else. It can wait, but Kate cannot."  
She turned to me, still trembling.  
"No, if he did this to Kate with little to no effort, then he is going to wipe us out."  
I recoiled, the full weight of the situation sunk in, and I lost my composure, as I too began to tremble. I now felt the fear that Kate, mother and Garth had demonstrated. A deep, freezing fear that struck me down, straight to the core. I felt my legs grow weak as the blood began to rush.  
What could I do? What could I do to save my family? My love, my pack? What about my own life? Was I about to die? I surely stood no chance against a wolf like that.  
My heart practically stopped as I felt my body grow cold and stiff.  
The thoughts and possibilities of what he would do to me, to Garth and to my family ran through my mind, chilling me to the bone.  
Humphrey was coming...


	7. Chapter 7

Brutality 7

Kylee

It was a peaceful day, so quiet and serene. The sun was setting over the horizon, leaving an orange and pink, luminescent glow in the sky, but even so, this was not a day to be enjoyed, for we all feared Humphrey's return. There was no doubt in my mind that he would, and judging by Kate's wounds, we were in trouble. I don't believe anyone was capable of stopping him, but Nicky however, was a great fighter, so powerful that it was scary, but she was gone, tending to her family, ensuring their safety. If Humphrey were to attack while she was away, I do not believe anyone would be able to stop him. I stood, my eyes surveying the valley walls and floor, watching fearfully for that lone wolf. I feared the moment he appeared, for many would lose their lives, yet I hoped for his presence. Perhaps I could reason with him, maybe I could help him. He was after all, my brother, but if worst came to worst, I would do my best to stop him, but how could I fight my own brother? Would I hesitate, cower? I didn't know if I possessed that kind of strength.  
I continued forward, headed to Lilly and Kate's den to see how Kate was doing, perhaps she had awoken and was better, but as I trudged forward, something down in the valley floor below caught my eye. I turned, straining my eyes to examine the object. My heart and body froze with fear as the blood in my veins turned to ice. The silhouette of a wolf slowly cantering towards me filled me with horror. He was here...I turned toward my original destination, taking my eyes off of him for no longer than a few seconds, though he stopped me, just before I had reached the den, blocking my path.  
"Well well, if it isn't my dear sister."

Kate

My eyes opened to the tiny sliver of light that shone upon them, and I found myself once more bound to the wall. This could not be happening, not again. "No...No..." I whispered to myself, my words as cold as my frozen heart. "Not again...t-t-this has to be a-a dream...yeah! A dream!" I closed my eyes, hoping that the horrifying scene would disappear, but when I opened them, it all remained the same. Looking around the den I was held in, I studied everything and to my dismay found terrifying things.  
Mother and Father lay beaten and bleeding upon the ground, and to my left, Lilly, who looked just as terrified as I, looking to my right, there was another, unfamiliar wolf, who appeared to be crying.  
"L-Lilly?" I managed through the pain.  
She looked to me with a deep, scathing fear in her eyes.  
"K-Kate?" She whimpered. "W-what's gonna happen to us?"  
I looked around, Humphrey was not here, so there was still time.  
I wiggled around, attempting to loosen the bonds.  
"D-don't worry." I whispered. "It'll be okay, but no matter what, don't open your eyes."  
She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as she braced herself. The sound of hysterical laughter filled the den as Humphrey came padding in.  
"Touching really, but unfortunately it's not true, but if you want to know, we're going to play a game." He unsheathed his claws, running them across my sisters face as she tried to get away. His claws however, did not break the skin.  
"But who will win?" A grin formed on his face as he brought his paw up, prepared to strike.  
"Humphrey wait!"  
I turned to my left to see the black wolf now crying openly, begging him for some civility. "Stop this!"  
He pulled back, leaning over to pick retrieve a rock that was lying on the floor.  
"I thought I told you to be quiet!" He growled a he threw the rock. It flew just past my muzzle, landing hard against the side of her head, knocking her unconscious upon impact.  
"Now..." He continued, turning back to Lilly. "Where were we."  
Lilly's eyes grew larger as Humphrey leaned in closer. Fear froze her stiff, as she was too frightened to attempt to wiggle free.  
He once again unsheathed his claws, digging them into the back of her paws and cutting each open, preventing any escape.  
However possible, Lilly still refuse to open her eyes, only groaning in pain with each injury. I can't imagine what must have been going on in her head, but she was in pain. He then leaned back, ripping a whole open in her gut. Her screams echoed throughout the den, and the scent of blood filled my nostrils.  
Humphrey smiled, removing his claws from her flesh, allowing her a moment to breath. He then turned to me an evil smile on his face.  
"As I recall, our game was interrupted by a group of very rude wolves."  
He leaned in next to me, his muzzle was only inches from my ears. "But don't worry, we are only just getting started."  
He brought his paw up, causing me to flinch. He then placed it gently against the side of my face. "Now, let's get started shall we?"  
I closed my eyes, fearing my now certain death, but the sound of growling and barking drew my attention.  
The wolf on my right had tackled Humphrey, knocking him to the ground, but before she could finish him, he kicked her gut, launching her across the den.  
She struggled to catch her breath as she stood back up.  
"Humphrey..." She breathed, not a hint of emotion in her eyes. "I don't want to fight you."  
Humphrey simply smiled. "Then this should be easy."  
He lunged at Kylee, knocking her to the ground once more, he now stood, poised to kill, his paw raised. Time seemed to slow down as he struck, I could not save this wolf, and there wasn't another wolf here who could help. Time returned to normal and blood splattered everywhere, covering the walls and floor.  
This black wolf held her neck and struggled for air as the blood poured out of her neck, but she was already dead.  
Flicking the blood from his paws, he turned to Lilly, a menacing look on his face. "I'm done playing, I'm just going to kill you now." He growled. He dug his paws into her side, cutting apart her skin on both sides, he then moved up, cutting apart her chest and then her face.  
Lilly's screams grew quiet, as she had fallen unconscious.  
He then looked at me, a horrifying look in his eyes. "I'll finish her later." He whispered, thrusting his paw into the wound in my gut.  
I felt his paw inside me and I began to cry out in pain as I had yet to heal. My sore muscles screamed for relief as he dug deeper, gripping my ribcage. "Round two..." He grinned, he began to pull again, harder and harder. I felt the bone splitting and cracking and it burned. I had lost my ability to scream and I was hardly conscious now. My vision began to fade as the pain only grew stronger.  
But suddenly, I felt his paw moving out of the cavity in my gut, cutting open the veins with the broken rib. When I looked up, I saw him fall to the floor, and this was the last thing I ever saw.


End file.
